


I wasn't kidding

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, necking, virgin!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a virgin and Phil thought he was kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't kidding

They’d been dating for a while now, and Coulson had been a total gentleman all through out the whole thing. Keeping the intimacy to a level that allowed for them to be in the public’s eye - hand holding, cheek kisses and nose kisses, little pecks on the lips. It was adorable really, Tony had once commented that he wanted to puke rainbows just watching them. 

“You know I’m a virgin, right?” Clint told him one night while they were cuddled on the couch in the tower.

Phil looked at him and saw Clint grinning flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows at Phil. He smiled at the archer, before kissing the top of his head, “I’ll take good care of you then.” Phil said simply. 

And that was that.

At least until the night Clint decided he was done waiting for Phil to make a move on him. 

Clint adored kissing Phil, any kind of kisses, really, as long as they were kissing. It never failed to take Clint’s breath away and seemed to do the same for Phil. Just thinking about a breathless Phil because of him made Clint shiver with delight. 

And now, as he broke away from the kiss that had started innocently enough, to see Phil breathless, his pupils blown, and his skin flushed slightly, Clint could tell, he wanted so much more than kissing tonight. Anything at all, that Phil would give, he’d gladly accept but kissing is not enough. He wants so much more.  _Moremoremore._

 _“_ Phil, please.” Clint wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him down, hopefully for another kiss. But Phil had different ideas, instead of attacking Clint’s mouth, like the archer had expected, Phil dove straight for his neck. Kissing his way up and down Clint’s neck like it was some sort of Olympic sport. 

Clint shivered at every press of lip to skin and instinctively stretched his neck to the side to give Phil more space to work with. Clint’s breaths started to grow harsher, sharper, and every other one seemed to be the tail end of Phil’s name. When Phil’s teeth grazed his skin, Clint braced himself. Phil bit him lightly, sending sparks to every nerve ending Clint ever had, and then Phil started sucking on that part of his neck, that added with Phil at the start of palming the archer through his jeans, Clint never wanted it to end. 

His dick had other ideas though. 

“Clint, was that-” Phil broke away for a moment, a confused look on his face.

Clint groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. “Oh God, I can’t believe that just happened. I’m so sorry. You were just so good and I-” Clint wanted the bed to eat him. Never show his face outside ever again. “I’ll take care of you too, if you want me to” He offered Phil.

“You don’t have to,” Phil told him, giving him a smile and another kiss.

Clint narrowed his eyes at the man. That was was clearly not a ‘No’, and Coulson-speak dictates that unless explicitly spoken, Phil means ‘Please’. “But you want me to?” Clint asked, a playful grin on his lips.

Phil ground his hips against Clint’s and the elicited moan from both of them was answer enough. Clint used most of his bulk and his weight to push Phil to the side, so he was on top instead. 

And then, then nothing. What the hell was he supposed to do now? All the porn he’s watched usually just cut from the kissing to the dick in ass, and Clint’s pretty sure if he did that, he’s going to bleed. 

“Clint, are you okay?” Phil asked him, worried that Clint was pushing himself to do this. 

“I- I don’t know what to do.” Clint felt at a loss. He always knew what to do, even if he was just improvising his actions, he knew what to do. Now though, he doesn’t want to improvise. He wants Phil to feel the same pleasure he’s given Clint, not a worried one.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never done this before.” 

“With a guy?”

“With anyone.”

Phil looked absolutely surprised at Clint’s confession even though the archer is 110% sure that he told Phil at some point in their relationship. Phil sat up, putting his arms around Clint so he doesn’t fall back. “You’re a- Clint, we don’t have to do this, I can wait.”

“I can’t.” Clint said simply. “I want you to fuck me, Phil.” He buried his face in the nook of Phil’s face. “I want you so much, I think I’m going to go crazy. Please, Phil. I want to do this.”

Phil kissed his ear, and pulled back so that Clint was looking at him. “Okay, if that’s what you want. We’re going to take it slow and I’m going to make us both feel so good, But I want you to know that you can change your mind at any time, okay? Just tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Clint nodded happily and gave Phil a kiss, letting himself be rolled over so that he was the one underneath again. “I’m going to have to loosen you up before anything else.” Phil told him, and Clint tried not to squirm with anticipation underneath him.

—

Clint woke up feeling a dull but pleasant ache on his lower back. He smiled a little sleepily as he wallowed in the new aches his body was feeling, remembering each thrust and every movement Phil made just the night before.

“Good Morning.” Phil greeted him, looking as perfect as ever. “You’re the perfect one.” Clint blinked a few times, before he realized he had said that last part out loud. “How are you feeling?” Phil asked tentatively.

“Awesome. Great. Wonderful. Perfect. Take your pick.” Clint sighed happily.

“So I take it you had fun last night?” Phil still sounded so unsure and that really would not do at all. 

Clint rolled his eyes at him and pulled him closer, “Definitely. I might actually enjoy a repeat performance.” Clint waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121199417226/i-have-the-biggest-crush-on-genderswapped-elsa)


End file.
